Mistletoe
by LiaBelle
Summary: Garcia does some holiday matchmaking


Dr. Spencer Reid was notorious for being an absolute genius. Except for when it came to his personal life. Something about women turned him into a nervous, bumbling,

idiot. Jennifer Jareau was no exception. Due to the fact that Spencer was head over heals in love with her, this bumbling idiocy was multiplied by ten. He blushed when she smiled at him, his heart began to pound at the sound of her tinkling laugh.

"Hey, Spence," JJ said as they passed in the hallway. She touched his arm gently, causing tingles to erupt on that section of his body.

"Hey, JJ." Somehow he managed to squeak out a response.

JJ smiled to herself as she walked away. Her smile faded after a few seconds, however, because she thought about how badly she wanted more. Sure, he was one of her very best friends, and she valued their friendship above almost nothing else, but she wanted – she needed – something more than just a causal "hey" in the hallway. She knew he felt the same way. She saw the tinges of red that swept over his face when she smiled. She noticed the way his face lit up when she walked into the room. She also knew that he was much too terrified to make the first move. She'd do it herself, already, but she refrained for a couple of reasons. First, she didn't want to terrify him and drive him away. Also, she didn't know how the rest of the team would react. And then there was that tiny part of her that wasn't sure if she was right about the way he felt. That tiny, yet so significant, insecure portion of her brain that was always screaming, "What are you thinking? He doesn't like you!"

JJ reached her office and slumped down into her chair. The festive holly and wreaths that Garcia had decorated her office with seemed out of place because of her bleak mood. Garcia! Why hadn't she thought of that before? Her best friend always had good advice for her, she'd listen and not judge and give her and honest opinion. She snatched up her phone and dialed Garcia's number.

"Penelope Garcia, Goddess of all Knowledge at your service. What can I do for you?" JJ couldn't help but smile at her friend's cheerful attitude.

"Hey, Pen, it's JJ."

"Jayje!" Garcia exclaimed, "What is troubling you, my friend? You sound upset."

"I thought I asked you not to call me that," JJ grumbled.

"Jayje, my dear, nothing can stop me. Not even your pitiful attempt to avoid the question."

JJ managed a chuckle. "You wanna come down?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. Just let me make sure my babies will be ok and I'll be right there."

"Ok, thanks Garcia." JJ hung up the phone, a slight smile on her face. She shuffled through some files while waiting for her friend. She caught sight of the picture she had sitting on the desk. It was a picture of the team that Garcia had taken. Nobody was posed, as the computer genius had just yelled, "Smile!" They didn't have much time to react, but JJ had spontaneously thrown her arms around Reid. Everybody looked happy, but the two of them looked radiant. It had just seemed so right. She smiled fondly and reached out to gently touch the sleek silver frame around the picture.

She hadn't even heard Garcia enter the room. "That was a good picture, huh?"

JJ jumped. "I didn't hear you come in," she gasped. "Don't do that!"

Garcia chuckled. "You guys look happy," she pointed out.

"I was. Am. I am very happy." JJ's thought process was all jumbled up.

"You'd be happier if there was something more," Penelope told her, easing into a comfy chair across from JJ's desk.

JJ sighed. "I know. I just don't want to scare him away."

"Sweetie," Garcia smiled a little as she gently chided her friend, "you could never scare him away. He adores you."

"Does he?" JJ asked.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. You may not be able to read 5 bazillion words a minute like your lover boy, but you're not stupid," she scoffed.

JJ sighed again. "What should I do?"

"Nothing," Garcia stood up to leave.

"Nothing?" JJ questioned. To do nothing would be to basically go against everything her friend had just told her.

"Leave it all up to me," Garcia said, walking to the door.

"No! Wait! Penelope!" JJ yelled at the closed door. She let out a huge puff of air and sunk back into her seat. This was not going to be good.

* * *

"What are you doin', baby girl?" Derek Morgan asked Penelope as she struggled to reach a high doorway, a sprig of something green in her hands. He took the leaves from her and fastened them where she had been trying to reach.

"Oh, my sweet, I am being a matchmaker," she exclaimed happily.

"Matchmaker? For who? Nobody needs matchmaking, Pen," he told her.

"Oh, quite the contrary, handsome," she loped down the hall, trying to find her next area of attack.

Morgan followed her like a little puppy. "Who?" he persisted.

"You'll find out soon enough," she replied mysteriously. "Could you put this up there?" she handed him another green bunch and pointed to where she wanted it hung.

"Anything I can do to convince you to tell me?" he asked, a mischievious smile on his face.

Garcia pretended to think about it. She put a finger to her lip and tapped it for a moment, a look of intense concentration on her face. "Nope," she said lightly, taking off down the hall once more.

Derek caught up to her easily. "You sure about that?" he grabbed her arm.

She nodded. "Positive."

He whirled her around and pulled her close. "Not even this?" He lifted her chin with one gentle finger and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Well," Garcia said breathless, "if you really want to know that badly, I think something can be arranged." Nervously, she pushed her glasses up farther on her nose.

Derek kissed her again, this time with more intensity. "Good. Where to next?" He took her hand and headed down the hall in search of the perfect place to hang some mistletoe.

Within twenty minutes, all of Garcia's mistletoe was hung. Every hallway and doorway of the BAU was decorated with a happy, little sprig of mistletoe.

"If this doesn't work, then I've got no hope for the kid," Morgan chuckled, admiring their work.

"Aw, be nice," Garcia had always had a soft spot of the baby of the team. She found his awkwardness endearing.

"Maybe for a kiss," he teased.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Derek," Garcia said breezily.

"Ha ha," Derek rolled his eyes and stole his kiss.

"I'd love to stay and chat," Garcia said, suddenly back to business, "But I must go talk to JJ."

"Alright, baby girl, you have fun," Derek smiled and watched her walk down the hall."

* * *

"Operation Mistletoe is ready to go," Garcia announced, bursting into JJ's office.

The young blonde looked up from her paperwork. "Operation Mistletoe?"

"Yes. All you have to do is go find our sweet little Spencer and pucker up."

"Garcia, what did you do?" JJ asked warily.

"Oh, you'll see," Garcia smiled wickedly.

"I think I'll just stay in my office for the rest of the day," JJ decided.

"Uh uh uhhh," Garcia chided, "I don't think so." She grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her out of her chair. "Go get 'em, Jayje."

JJ wandered uncertainly down the hallway. After about five minutes of cautiousness, she literally ran right into Spencer, causing him to drop the files he was carrying.

"Oh my gosh, Spence, I'm so sorry," she gushed and immediately bent down to help him gather the scattered paperwork.

"It's fine," he assured her, a slight smile on her face. He picked up the last piece of paper and stood back up. JJ adjusted herself to his level, well, as close to his level as she could, seeing as he towered over her.

"Sorry," she said again.

"Really, it's ok." Reid just stood there smiling.

"What?" she asked after a few minutes, sure she had some lettuce in her teeth or a milk mustache or something.

Spencer just smiled and pointed above their heads.

JJ looked up. Mistletoe. She brought her face down to level just in time for Spencer's lips to crash down upon hers. _Thank you, Garcia_.

When the kiss ended, Spencer held her close and looked deeply into her eyes. "Merry Christmas, JJ," he said unable to stop smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Spence,"

**A/N Just a little Christmas fluff for you guys! **

**Xoxo**

**Lia**


End file.
